


had to be you

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, gender of reader character is unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: the revelation of your hero's identity brings you nothing but relief.





	had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> still working on updating all my prompt fics from tumblr. slowly. x_x 
> 
> anyway, a friend sent this in and i kind imagined it in the same verse as my other fic decoded. tho who knows if/when i'll pick that up again weeps. 
> 
> please enjoy!

“Wait… my hero’s secret identity is…” Your words slow, giving time for your brain to process the information that it’s just received. There’s a part of you that’s in denial about this whole thing. It’s too good to be true. But there’s another, much greater part of you that is glad, overjoyed even, to know that Saeyoung is 707. “You…?”

Saeyoung scratches the back of his neck and laughs, albeit a bit nervously, “Disappointed?”

You immediately shake your head, “No! Never! To… to be honest, I… I’d always kind of hoped it’d be you.”

Saeyoung’s eyes light up at the sound of your words. He takes a step closer to you, and speaks, his voice uncharacteristically doubtful. “R-really?”

You nod. “…yeah. I was so worried though, because… if ‘707’ and ‘Saeyoung Choi’ were two seperate people, I was scared that one day I’d have to choose one over the other. So, to know that you’re the same person… I can’t even begin to describe how happy I am.”

Relief colors Saeyoung’s bright golden eyes at your confirmation. Then, you see a flash of something else, and the mischievous smile you know and love all too well spreads across his face. “You always hoped it was me, huh? Why is that, hm~?”

Your face heats up. Just a second ago, the two of you were having a tender moment and now he’s going to tease you? But then again, this is Saeyoung you’re talking about and he’s not the type to miss a prime teasing opportunity if he can help it. Feeling flustered, you mumble, “D-don’t you already know the answer to that?”

“I have an idea,” he replies impishly. “But I can’t know for sure if you don’t confirm it.”

“…Your idea is probably right, so do I _really_  have to say it?”

“Yep~”

You half-glare at Saeyoung, but he merely gives you a playful, yet unyielding smile. He’s not going to let you off until you fess up, is he? You groan, thinking that this is probably going to be the most unromantic love confession ever. “It’s because I…”

You falter, catching a case of last second nerves under Saeyoung’s intense gaze. He already knows, so is this  _really_  necessary? Saeyoung reaches for your hands and gives them a reassuring squeeze, encouraging you to say the words he wants to hear. You take a deep breath, and try to free those three little words but some invisible force traps them inside.

Seeing some kind of amusement in your struggle, Saeyoung chuckles softly, “Chickening out?”

“No!” you burst out. He snickers, earning him another glare.

“Come on then,” he urges in a gentle, yet teasing way. “Let’s hear it.”

You scowl at Saeyoung, briefly considering remaining silent. Then, as if he knows what you’re thinking, he offers you a smile, the one he knows you can’t seem to resist. Your frown deepens. It’s so like him to play dirty like this, but you suppose it comes with the territory. You sigh and take a second to calm yourself before trying your confession again, “It’s because I… I… love you.”

You taper off a bit at the end there, breaking eye contact with him at the very last second, but you said it and that’s the most important thing. Saeyoung, to your dismay, doesn’t say anything right away. Starting to feel nervous, you look up at him, hoping for some kind of answer to your confession.

He gives you a wicked grin as he asks, “Really?”

“Oh,  _come on_ , Saeyoung!” you hiss, pulling one of your hands free to whack him on the arm. You laid your feelings bare for him and he’s still got the balls to mess around with you? What a jerk!

You’re just about to give him a piece of your mind, when he reaches up to cup your face with his hands. Saeyoung gently rubs his thumbs across your cheeks as he whispers, his voice more tender than you’ve ever heard before, “I’m so happy…”

“Oh? Why’s that?” you ask, trying to throw his earlier question back in his face.

Your snarkiness doesn’t seem to bother him one bit, though, because he merely beams at you and answers in the sweetest voice, “…because I love you too.”

A warm feeling spreads across your chest, but you’re still a little miffed at how easy it was for him to say it, so you toss the his other question right back at him. “ _Really_?”

Saeyoung replies smoothly, his eyes alight with amusement, “Do you really think 707 would just help anyone?”

“…yeah, isn’t that what heroes of justice do?”

He laughs, “Fair point. But do you know what else they do?”

“…what.”

“They save the world,” he pauses, clearly for effect. “And you know what else? You’re my whole world.”

“Wow, how romantic,” you deadpan. Even though you know what he said was incredibly romantic, you can’t help but throw a jab at him.

Saeyoung’s cheeks puff out in a pout, “Hey! I’m serious you know!”

“Oh,  _don’t worry_ , I know,” you grumble. There’s really no doubt that he’s serious. If there’s one thing you’ve found out about Saeyoung is that he seems to have the talent to say some of the most ridiculous things with a straight face. Maybe that’s why you always see him as the straight man to Yoosung’s funny man. “I just can’t believe you actually said something so corny.”

“What~? You didn’t like it?”

Your heart did skip a beat when he said it, but it’s not like you’re going to admit that to his face. Saeyoung chuckles light-heartedly and leans in so your foreheads are touching. “So~ Do you know what happens after the hero’s grand confession?”

“…no, do tell,” you respond dryly. Truthfully, you have an inkling to what he might be talking about. But two can play this little game of his.

Saeyoung inches closer so that your lips are nearly touching. It bothers you to no end how he takes all your quips stride as he whispers in a pleased tone, “Gladly.”

Then he closes what little distance remains and most of your annoyances get lost in a kiss that’s as sweet and playful as Saeyoung is.


End file.
